Paperwork Discoveries
by antra
Summary: Prompt: Sam didn't really have a full ride to Stanford. At some point while he is at college, he discovers that Dean has secretly been paying his tuition by modelling/acting e.g. on Dark Angel or Dawson's Creek


_Written for the Secret Satan Fic Exchange on SPN Big Pretzel, for Sameuspegasus.  
Artist: angeltrap  
Beta: lolaann1  
Genre: Gen  
Neit Spernatural nor anything else listed belongs to me. Thid was written for entertainment._

* * *

Sam looked through all the documents to see if he had everything for the next school year. He wanted to clear everything up as fast as possible, so that he didn't have to think about money during the semester. He gave his paper collection to the aid. She looked through it and fished some of the papers out. "We don't need that one, you just have to fill that out if you have a full ride." Sam frowned. "What do you mean? I have a full ride."

The woman concentrated on her PC and searched for his data. "Winchester, Sam, right? You are listed as partial tuition, the rest is covered by somebody else." Somebody else paid for him? Who would do that? "Can you tell me the name?" Her face made clear that she thought it funny, him not even knowing who financed his studying. "Give me a moment, I can look it up." A few clicks later she had the information. "Your benefactor is Ackles, Jensen. Oh, do you know him? I really love him in Dark Angel."

Sam stared at the woman. He had no idea who she was talking about. Why would someone he didn't even know pay for him? "No, I never met him." The woman looked crushed. Sam saw the opportunity to get some more information out of her. She had recognized the name, he just needed something more. "You know celebrities and their social projects." She smiled at that. "So, you are a fan?" Sam asked. "Absolutely. I love the series Dark Angel and he plays a great character. You never saw it?" "No, but perhaps I should make time for it."

* * *

Sam sat in front of the TV, the show would start after the commercial break. He couldn't remember applying for this stipend, but since the guy paid for him he should at least know who he was. The whole show wasn't something he normally watched. SciFi had never been something he was really interested in other than the classics. But the main character Max, damn, she was nice to look at. Nobody needed to tell Sam when this "Jensen Ackles" came on screen.

Dean

Sam didn't even follow the story anymore, he just stared at the image of his brother: Dean was acting in a TV show. And paying for Sam's College. What else didn't he know about him? He tried to focus back on the plot. This character Alec, he seemed like a different version of Dean himself. When had his brother started to do something like that?

Alex stumbled into the dorm to get his books for study group. "I don't believe it, Sam Winchester really took a break from studying to watch TV. You succumbed to the evil of relaxation. Are you sure you are okay, buddy?" His dorm mate smiled wide.

Yes, it was unusual for him to waste time like this when there was still so much he had to do, but damn, the fact that his brother was secretly doing a regular, legal, paying gig... Okay, "regular" gig was the wrong description. And Dean had worked legal jobs before: in supermarkets, in diners, repairing cars, maintenance or whatever else he could pick up while Dad hunted. But acting?

Alex felt if he had a fever and Sam realized that he had not been answering for quite a while. "I'm alright. Somebody told me how great this series was and I wanted to have a look." Sam prided himself on the fact that it wasn't really a lie. Alex found his books and was ready to go to his study group. "Damn, I can see why you enjoy this." A sigh. "I have to go to my group. I leave you to your hot actress." Sam didn't correct him and continued to stare at the TV.

* * *

Sam sat at his laptop and stared at the blank search engine. This was his chance to learn more about his brother, how this had happened. Dean had never said anything about wanting to become an actor, but he had to have some experience with this. Yes, the show he worked for wasn't high art, but he wasn't bad either. So, not the first time he had done this sort of thing. Sam hadn't been away that long, when could that have happened? He could look it up. Just a few clicks away and he would get answers to all his questions. But, should he? This was about Dean. His curiosity didn't give him a chance and he filled the search engine with his brother's stage name. He stopped. This was the last opportunity to let Dean have some privacy. It wasn't even a conscious decision when his finger tapped the search button.

* * *

There were pictures.

Modeling pictures.

Dean modeled? When? Why? This was not something he ever would have expected of him. There were a few pictures that were just bad, brick pants, really? But there were also some that looked really good. Since this was his brother he never really thought about how Dean looked, but he probably would have been able to make a living this way, far away from hunting. Still, it didn't fit him. He wouldn't do that without reason. Had there been a hunt Sam didn't know about? The great thing about the internet was that you could find nearly everything there, the biography of his brother's second life included.

_Days Of Our Lives?_

Okay, now he had blackmailing material for all eternity. It also explained Dean's strange love for daily soaps. A quick check of the dates...

Sam remembered that. Dean had stayed with an old Vietnam buddy of their father. John Winchester believed in making the best of your talents as long as they were of use for hunting. With Dean having an unusual talent for guns that far surpassed what John could teach them, he sent his oldest to a sniper friend, one of those really damaged and paranoid types that made John Winchester look calm and collected. And this other time, Dad had been gone for a long time, they had problems paying for their motel room and suddenly Dean had enough money and they could even splurge some on luxuries like a few new clothes. In this timeframe he had stayed with Pastor Jim while Dean had been out hunting with Dad. And after meeting back with them they had stayed in motels that had been a bit nicer than their usual hovels.

Their father had pimped Dean out. Or Dean had decided on this way of financing them and their father accepted and covered for it. And now he did exactly the same thing again, so that Sam could go to College. Damn. With this background he would never be able to tease him about the pictures.

Not even the one with the brick pants.


End file.
